


The Diner

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, Gen, Impala, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Dean and Sam heading to a diner where Dean does the ordering.





	The Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



All Dean saw was the double yellow line and a passed out Sam in the back, stretched out, arms clenched tight around the flannel blanket from the trunk. Another hunt that got Sam hurt, knocked out by an angry spirit, and why Sam was in the backseat. 

 

Dean caught a sign for a motel and diner off the next exit. His stomach rumbled at the mere thought of a juicy bacon cheeseburger with fries. He took the exit and headed right to the diner. Looking in the rearview mirror, Sam began to stir, making his brother appear like a broken rag doll.

 

Pulling into the diner, Dean parked, shaking his brother awake. “Let’s grab some food.” Sam blinked his hazel eyes and nodded. They both got out of the car. Dean held the door open for Sam who picked out a booth. A petite older woman stopped to take their order, asking, “What can I get you boys?”

 

“Samantha, here, will have toast. And I’ll have pancakes and bacon.” 

 

The lady wrote it down on her pad, and Dean dared to look at his brother. The bitchface Sam gave him, Dean hadn’t seen since before Stanford. Dean smiled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been struggling with my character development and I asked a close friend to give me an assignment to help me work through it. So this story is for her!! The assignment was: Dean ordering food at a diner for himself and Sam. 200 words, by the end of the month.


End file.
